$8$ cows are playing soccer. The ${\text{green}}$ team is playing the ${\text{pink}}$ team. $ $ $4$ are on the ${\text{green}}$ team.
Explanation: There are $8$ cows. $4$ are on the ${\text{green}}$ team. $8-4=4$ $4$ cows are on the ${\text{pink}}$ team.